Some models of motorcycles offer two different seat heights, which can be adjusted with tools at the dealership, i.e. the seat height is then fixed and tools are need to change it again. However, there is no mechanism currently available on a motorcycle, snowmobile, watercraft, three and four wheel off-road vehicle, etc., to change the seat position in real-time and allow the accommodation of several driving ergonomics and user body configurations, and thus reduce muscle fatigue that may result from the same driving position and adapt to the driving style of the rider.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable seat support for use with motorcycles, snowmobiles, watercrafts, three and four wheel off-road vehicles, etc.